loldndfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn, the Genasi Ranger
Evelyn is a Genasi Windsoul, a ranger by trade. She is a player character . Backstory I feel the sun warming my face as it starts to rise, the tingling sensation of my markings rushing down to my toes. “Pelor” I murmur as I try to struggle back into my crafted nest atop a tall tree. A breeze rustles the leaves and my eyes snap open, my body awake and alert. How I love the wind! I started climbing out of my hive, if that is what you could call the monstrosity I made, and realized almost too late that I couldn’t connect to the wind in order to get down. I needed to swing down like a normal person. “Remember where you are Evie. This isn’t Fyrone Flats no more,” I whispered to myself as I clumsily sought out branches on my way down. I am Evelyn Daus, a genasi windsoul, and I have yet to see anybody like me here in Piltover. Granted, I’ve only been here a day however, there is still hope. Hope is something I have in spades, thanks to Pelor and probably my parents. Hope for answers, peace and a chance to meet Pelor, the mysterious bastard. He left my parents a note when they found me and told them that my destiny began in Piltover when I turned 26. I set off a couple of weeks ago despite my father’s attempts to tell me that they may have misinterpreted the note….yeah, right. I love my father but he is a worry wart. Although my parents never used to be that way, after the Gray Wardens cast them out…well, you can only imagine what could have happened between the Voodoo Lands and Fyrone Flats. “Dumbass prophecy” I muttered, my gaze sweeping over the crowded landscape as I pulled my cloak higher up my shoulders. No need to gather stares at myself, though my face will more than likely gather more than enough attention. I pondered the prophecy, keeping my frustration in check by walking into the wind. The coolness brushes across my face dragging tendrils of my silver-blue hair from my braid into my mouth and eyes, lifting my spirits. My father, while a part of the Gray Wardens, had an unusual dream. A bright, enigmatic man appeared in my parents hut. He towered over the furniture, his aura casting everything into golden light. ' “Apat” he called, rousing my father from his bed and blinding him with light. “You are ready.” “What?” Dad always said that this was not his finest moment and knowing how he can jabber on, I believe him. '“You are ready. You will have a daughter and she will be feared by Noxus.” “My wife…” “-Is barren” the man interrupted, his voice booming in the small enclosure. “I know this already. Your daughter will be feared by Noxus, the dark ones and the people here. She brings light.” At this time, Dad always says that he kept poking mom to try and wake her so that she too could hear this. However, since Mom sleeps like she is dead, no such luck. “Your daughter frightens the dark ones because she will help bring back the knowledge of the Gods. She is of me.” The man’s lips turned up at the corners. ' '“Who ARE you?” “Pelor” he whispered and as soon as it was said, he was gone. The humid darkness crept back into the hut, swamping everything so characteristic of the Voodoo Lands. My parents, once they had told the council, were banished. It didn’t matter my mom physically couldn’t have kids because she wasn’t one of the selected and therefore had everything removed. ''' '''I arrived at the water’s edge, where the salty spray in the air purified the polluted cloud that hung over Piltover. I leaned against a railing, resting my chin on my hands. I was practically folded in half (they must have built this for the multitudes of yordels scurrying about), my almost six foot height not helping me blend in. I watched the waves roll in, tumbling over one another like my thoughts. I was found in a crevice, tucked away from the blazing sun that never seemed to lessen in the Fyrone Flats. A note was pinned to my shift “Apat-your daughter. She is needed in Piltover at 26 years old. Pelor” Even now, I can’t believe how cryptic and vague guys can be. I mean, seriously, no other information could come to mind? My mom tells me that this was an even better day than the day she met my father. Seeing that she met my father in Noxus I would say that any day would be better than that, but hey, who am I to judge the power of ‘true love’? They had no idea what kind of creature I was. I had a shock of white hair, opalescent skin with think circular swirls that glinted gold in the harsh sun and morphed into different shapes when they lifted me into the wind. ''' '''Dad found a description of my kind in one of his multiple books: Genasi-an elemental being that develops a connection with a part of the earth. Due to the ever-present wind sweeping across the land, I naturally developed an affinity to that element. Years passed, Pelor never showed his miserable face, I still have no idea what the hell is going on, and my parents learned that the world isn’t filled with the darkness the Gray Warden insisted there was. Not when they had a daughter to love. ' '''Boom! A huge deep sound came rippling across the city, jerking me from my thoughts. ' '''“Everybody!...Is this thing going to work?....Everybody! If you can hear through this blasted instrument, I need you to go to the arena!” A tinny voice shrieked through loudspeakers attached to random poles throughout Piltover. Ah, the matches are about to begin. See, if Pelor the jerk ever told my parents or me what the heck I was needed in Piltover for, I probably wouldn’t have been pressured into signing up.“Oh man, Evie, here you go” I took a deep breath in, pulled my hood up to cover my hair and cast my markings into a darker shadow. My longbow was slung across my back along with my case of arrows and that was all I needed. I started over to the arena, anxious to see who I was going to be placed with, hoping they wouldn’t mind a different creature such as me considering I’m a damn good archer. ''' '''The metallic voice kept shouting at the people cramped inside the arena, giving out reminders to check the boards to see when the fights begin, commercials for stores in the area, and saying obscenities about some mike guy. My number was given to me by some harassed-looking yordle that stank of fried swampfish: 48765. Bring it. Major Events Write the second section of your page here.